mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
}} |- class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" style="background-color:#E6E6E6; color:#996633;" The image above doesn't belong to me due to the fact that I can't draw |- ! colspan="2" | Info |- ! Basic Info: | } |- ! Affiliation: | } |- ! Relations: | 'Tsuki (Wife)' 'Austin (Friend/Rival) 'Copper (Enemy)' 'Jacob (Twin brother)' 'Joyce (Childhood friend)' 'Unnamed adoptive grandparents.' |- ! Occupation/Job: | } |- ! Equipment: 'Switchblade, Silver Ring, Silver Coin' |- ! Skills: 'Agile, Lock picking.' |- ! Abilities: 'Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation, Minor Lie detection, Demon Realm Immunity.''' | |} Personality A fence sitting information gatherer, he has no loyalty to either the Demon Lord or the Order (Although he has a disliking for the way that the Order spreads false information.) Cody collects information and gives it to whoever wants the information; however he will put a price on the information depending on how valuable the information is to the side or person who wants it. He is quite cunning and crafty; being able to think his way out of most situations he’s put into. He has no regard for other people’s property (Or privacy) and will break into a house or building without giving it a second thought. He is rather unpredictable and seems to sort of disappear for a little while before suddenly reappearing somewhere else shortly after, this due to him suddenly changing his mind or deciding on something without any real warning or sign that he made a decision or changed his mind. He has a short temper and quickly lashes out at being insulted by someone or being compared to something unfairly. He almost constantly opens and closes a small flick knife giving his presence a signature ‘clicking’ and ‘snapping’ sound. If he’s put in a situation where he’s forced to take a side he’ll use a silver coin that he carries on him at all times as a way of deciding which side to fight with until he can get out of the situation, he uses the coin for various other decisions that involve getting off of his ‘fence.’ He is quite sadistic to those he doesn't get along with very well and often sarcastically and cruelly mocks them, whether they’re fighting each other or not. Illusion Manipulation : He can create and control illusions, some with a physical form and others as simple images. The most common illusions that he uses are environment illusions and illusions on himself, he uses the illusions that he casts on the environment to help him escape anyone who might be after him and aid him in disorientating anyone he might be versing and he uses the illusions that he casts on himself to trick others into thinking that he’s someone (Or something) completely different from what he normally is. He can create illusions with a seemingly physical form, in reality they are the same as any other illusion, with the exception of being stronger and tricking whoever is seeing the illusion into thinking that it is real, however these are difficult to create and maintain and so put a lot of strain on his body, causing him to grow tired very quickly. He can create illusions from his thoughts; these can have a physical form. He can create copies of objects and people. He is immune to most illusions however if someone manages to deceive him or has a powerful enough illusion spell, he can be tricked. Teleportation His teleportation ‘follows where his eyes go.’ His teleportation teleports him to where his eyes are focused on, this can make teleporting out of chaotic scenarios hard if he doesn’t entirely focus on where he wants to teleport to he could either completely miss what he wanted to teleport to or teleport to what he was focusing on but land badly (Having only one foot on what he was trying to teleport to being an example) The way his teleporting works also makes teleporting onto locations that require being careful as to not break them incredibly difficult. Teleporting onto thin locations such as tree branches is also difficult. His teleportation has a fifteen second cooldown Minor Lie Detection A simple magic ability, he can generally tell if a normal person is lying or not (If they’re a natural or good enough liar he can be lied to) however if they’re using magic to ‘warp’ their words he won’t be able to tell if they’re lying or not. Demon Realm Immunity Cody has a powerful enchantment placed on him enabling him to enter and exit Demon realms at free will with no chance of becoming an Incubus. The origins of this enchantment aren't yet known. He finds this ability every useful as he can go into areas that most humans won't be able to enter very safely to get and verify information. Notes and Stuff I am now 1NDUSTR1AL the butcher. Why? Because I got an old OC (The original of this OC) and completely cut the OC up into little pieces so that I might be able to use this OC for the first time in several years without people complaining about the OC being OP. Even now the OC might be OP and I'm still to find out. In case this wasn't obvious enough, this OC was made by 1NDUSTR1AL Category:Characters